Wreck-It Ralph: A Wreckin' Christmas
by heroes1202
Summary: During Christmas Eve at Litwak's, the arcade votes Wreck-It Ralph to be the host of this year's celebrations. And as Ralph does his best to make things as "perfect" as possible, he also struggles as he tries to find Vanellope a perfect gift as this is her first Christmas outside her game. Can Ralph please everyone before Christmas day arrives? Follows the film, guest starring Sonic
1. Part 1: The Big Announcement

_Hi. My name is Wreck-It Ralph. And, if you've heard of my adventure before, you'll remember that I am, in fact, a BAD GUY. That's a capital "B" and capital "G". Anyway, I'm the bad guy of a game called "Fix-It Felix Jr." and, as my name implies, I wreck stuff. That's what I'm around for. At first, I thought I was never going to amount to anything, seeing I was, AGAIN, the bad guy of my game. But after meeting a little, crumb snatching, pain in the digitized booty girl named Vanellope, I've seen that its okay to be who I am because I have friends who see me as who I really am._

_Well, anyhoo, its Christmas time at Litwak Arcade and everyone's getting ready for the tree decorating. Hmm? What? Oh! C-Come on! We're gonna be late! See ya there!_

**_Wreck-It Ralph: A Wreckin' Christmas_**

**_Part 1: The Big Announcement_**

As we ride a cart from Pac-Man into the central power strip of Litwak Arcade, we come into the large hub known to the video game characters as Game Central Station. And the game characters are starting to gather together for the yearly Christmas tree lighting in celebration of the holiday. We watch as a large spruce tree is being carted out of Fix-It Felix Jr.'s plug and is being carried via cart by several of the inhabitants of Niceland Apartments.

"Steady there everyone. Just ease it in." Gene said, leading the others into the station. The other game characters watched as the tree was being carried towards the center of the hall. But our attention quickly turns to within the plug leading out of Sugar Rush as Wreck-It Ralph is seen jumping off the cart rail with Vanellope on his shoulder. In her hands was a cardboard box.

"Hurry Ralph! The tree's going to go up and we're gonna miss our chance!" Vanellope cried "How could you have forgotten?!" Ralph came to a screeching halt and looked angrily at Vanellope.

"Uhh...gee. Maybe because I had so many KIDS coming into the arcade to play my game?! Things slip when you're doing your job for so many hours straight!" Ralph exclaimed. Vanellope gasped, hearing jingle bells coming from the gateway.

"D-Dagh! Get a move on flat foot! They're already starting!" Vanellope exclaimed, yanking at his cheek. Ralph groaned, stopping Vanellope before rushing out as fast as he could. At that time, the Nicelanders were getting help from some of the larger game characters in standing the tree up on the stand. Gene was still supervising everything.

"Okay. Ehh...ease it a bit more to the right. A little more." Gene said, standing atop a wooden box. But as the tree was just about right, the sound of heavy stomps shook the hall. Everyone turned quickly to see Ralph rushing out of Sugar Rush.

"S-Sorry we're late!" Ralph and Vanellope exclaimed. Ralph tried to screech to a stop. But at the speed he was going, his heels squeaked across the floor and he went colliding into the tree. Vanellope gasped and hopped off, watching the tree starting to falter to the left because of his heavy impact.

"R-Ralph! The tree! The tree! THE TREE!" Vanellope cried. Ralph pulled his face from the fauna and looked up, yelling loudly as he grabbed hold of the tree with his massive hands. With feet firmly planted, he pulled the tree back up and lined it up straight as an arrow. The crowd of characters sighed heavily as Ralph released the tree.

"Heh heh. Sorry everyone. Don't know my own strength." Ralph chuckled, nervously waving at the crowd. After the brief "fiasco", the tree decorating ceremony was beginning as planned. Everyone from around the arcade brought out their favorite decorations to put on the tree as those who could fly strung up the lights throughout the branches. On the lower branches, Vanellope sat on Ralph's shoulder and started putting up decorations given to them by the inhabitants of Sugar Rush.

"So...you excited kiddo? This is your first Christmas at the station." Ralph said, hoisting up Vanellope on the palm of his hand. Vanellope chuckled.

"Excited? What are you nuts? I'm ELECTRIC! Ha ha! This is the first time I ever got to spend the holidays with so many of my friends." Vanellope explained, hanging a large peppermint candy on a branch. As she fished around the ornaments in her box, she came across one that looked like a crudely done Ralph, made out of cake dough. Ralph himself caught a glimpse as Vanellope hung it.

"Huh? Hey. What's THAT ugly thing supposed to be?" Ralph asked. Vanellope snickered as Ralph lowered her down.

"That's YOU stink brain! I made it myself!" Vanellope laughed. As she continued to laugh, Ralph took a closer look and saw a stupid looking grin on his crudely made face. He plucked it off the tree and examined it over.

"What?! Aww! Come on squirt! It doesn't look a THING like me!" Ralph exclaimed. Vanellope hopped off Ralph's palm and onto his shoulder.

"Well, whaddya expect? I'm not that great with details!" Vanellope exclaimed. Just then, they heard a "Howdy do!" calling out to them. The two turned to see Fix-It Felix with Sergeant Calhoun at his side.

"Howdy you guys. I've been helping Miss Calhoun getting things all set in Hero's Duty for the holidays. So I hope you'll pardon our tardiness." Felix said. Ralph huffed, setting Vanellope up again to continue decorating.

"Its about time tardy pants. I was starting to think you were gonna be a no-show." Ralph said. Felix chuckled.

"Yeah. Well, things CHANGE when you're married Ralph. Maybe you'll know someday." Felix smirked, looking over at Calhoun with a grin. But as they smiled at each other, Ralph and Vanellope gave cocky smirks of their own, catching Felix's attention.

"Oh yeah. By the way, how's the whole "married to a commando drill chief from ANOTHER game" going for ya? You two find someway to have your honeymoon?" Vanellope teased. Calhoun huffed and crossed her arms.

"Yes. We did. And we don't need some little "sugar troll" like you judging us." Calhoun said. Vanellope lightly smirked.

"Ah. I see." she said.

**.: WRECK-IT RALPH :.**

As the decorating continued, a brief moment of pause was brought over the whole crowd as eyes turn to Gene holding a microphone.

"All right. Everyone! Everyone? Can I have your attention please?" Gene asked, his voice echoing through the hall. All eyes turned to Gene, including that of Ralph and his friends.

"Okay. Now...I want to thank everyone for coming out today to partake in the annual Christmas tree decorating festivites and I'm happy to see so much Christmas spirit from the inhabitants of Litwak's Family Fun Center and Arcade." Gene said. Everyone in the crowd gave a rousy round of applause for themselves as Gene chuckled.

"And now, while I have your undivided attention, its time to announce this year's winner of "Host Litwak's Annual Christmas Eve Celebration" contest." Gene said, taking an envelope out from his shirt. Some of the crowd started to "ooh" as Vanellope nudged Ralph's head, seated on his shoulder.

"Hey! What's this all about?" Vanellope asked. Felix chuckled.

"Its an annual tradition here at Litwak. Every year, the folks of the arcade get together to vote on whom among us should have the honor of hosting the annual Christmas Eve party in their game. The winner's names are then commemorated on a plaque outside in Gaming Central Station." Felix explained "Gene's been on the wall for over ten years now." Vanellope lightly nodded before she had a great idea come to her, turning to Ralph.

"Ooh! Y-You know what stinkbrain? Y-You ought to be the one to host it this year!" Vanellope chuckled. Ralph looked to her and lightly scoffed.

"Yeah right! News flash ya little squirt...not ONE bad guy has had their name up on that wall since this arcade was founded. So...I wouldn't get my hopes up." Ralph said. Vanellope lightly sighed as Ralph crossed his arms. Up in front, Gene began to open the envelope.

"And...with all the votes tallied and counted for, this year's host of our annual Christmas Eve celebration is..." Gene said, opening the folded paper within. But as he looked at the name, his eyes seemed to bulge.

"W-Wreck-It Ralph?!" he exclaimed. Hearing his name, Ralph gasped as his friends looked on with big grins, especially the estatic Vanellope. The entire crowd began to applaud Ralph as he nervously waved. Gene still could not believe his eyes as Ralph slowly began to approach.

"W-Why...this is QUITE the surprise. A-Are we sure about this? Who...Who counted the votes? O-One of the bad guys is our host this year?!" Gene asked. As Ralph stood next to Gene, he heard a loud applause and cheerful whistles coming from his "friends" at "Bad-Anon". Vanellope hopped off Ralph's shoulder, snatched the paper from Gene's hand and then glitched herself back on his shoulder.

"Aww wow! Can you believe it Ralph?! Looks like THIS bad guy gets the "starring role" this time." Vanellope chuckled, handing Ralph the paper. He looked to see his name written on the sheet in bold letters.

"Wow. Heh." Ralph muttered. He then looked out at the crowd of game characters still applauding for him. He waved to everyone alongside Vanellope with a big hearty smile on his face.

"T-Thanks everyone! Ha! Just you wait! I'll do you proud!" Ralph laughed. But as the applaud ended and everyone turned back to their decorating, Ralph was grabbed by his pant leg by Gene, catching his attention.

"Listen and listen GOOD Ralph. This is a BIG deal here. You're not just hosting the Christmas Eve party, you are REPRESENTING all of us at Fix-It Felix Jr! So I better hope, for your sakes, that this year's party is not a total wipeout. Because if you ruin this, you'll be hearing from me for the rest of the year, you understand? I've worked VERY hard to maintain our game's image over these years...and I just PRAY you aren't going to wreck that just like you do when you're doing your job." Gene explained. He then stormed off in a huff as Calhoun and Felix approached. Ralph looked again to the paper in his hand.

"Congratulations Ralph! This is a HUGE honor you've been given. And don't you worry pal...because the three of us are gonna help you in anyway we can. After all, that's what friends are for." Felix said. Vanellope turned to Ralph with a nod, bringing a smile to his face.

"Thanks you guys. Okay then. Who's ready to work a little Christmas magic..."Wreck-It Ralph" style?" Ralph asked. His friends each gave a thumbs up as Ralph did the same.

**__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	2. Part 2: A Three Game Project

**_Wreck-It Ralph: A Wreckin' Christmas_**

**_Part 2: A Three Game Project_**

After the tree decorating was finishing up, Ralph and the rest of his friends hopped the nearest cart and headed back for Fix-It Felix Jr. As the carriage passed down the wire and into the game, Ralph is seen tightly seated in the front with Vanellope in his lap and Calhoun seated in back with Felix.

"Uhh...yeah. Heh. Sorry about the "close quarter" ride everyone. I swear these things were NOT made my size." Ralph said. Vanellope hopped out as Ralph pulled himself free. As they walked towards the Nicelanders Apartment, Ralph noticed Vanellope was gone. He turned to see her looking on at Ralph's crudely made house in the brick pile and snickered.

"Vanellope!" Ralph groaned. She turned to Ralph, still laughing, and wiped her eye.

"Sorry Ralph! I still find it so hilarious how stupid your house looks!" Vanellope laughed. Ralph groaned and picked her up by her shirt.

"Yeah? Well YOUR place isn't exactly "picture perfect" either. So zip it." Ralph muttered. Placing her on his shoulder, Ralph hurried to catch up with the others. But as he did, he suddenly felt a cold sensation rushing up his spine. Ralph looked down and saw the ground around him was covered in snow.

"Snow? Dah! I forgot. I HATE snow." Ralph said. Vanellope leaped off his shoulder and into the snow. She then glanced around at the entire game being covered by snow and more flakes were coming down from way above screen. She put her hand out and watched as it fell into her hand.

"Uhhh...Ralph? Felix? I think your game is glitched or something! There's some kind of...dandruff like stuff falling from the ceiling." Vanellope said. Felix stopped and looked up, lightly chuckling.

"No little lady. That's snow. The owner does this around the holidays. He feeds a special coding into the system that makes it seem like its snowing while the kiddies play our games. Its something nice that good ol' Litwak himself does for us game characters." Felix explained. Ralph groaned, trying to keep his big bare feet out of the snow.

"Yeah? Well, did he ever plan it to be this COLD?" Ralph asked, hopping around. Just then, a lone snowball was thrown at him. It hit him dead in the chest. Ralph stopped and slowly looked ahead to see Vanellope holding a snowball in her hands.

"Uh-oh." Vanellope muttered. While everyone was hoping for Ralph to explode, a big grin came on his face instead. He quickly squatted down and made the biggest snowball he could with his hands. Vanellope, in shock, dropped her snowball.

"Oh ho ho! You shouldn't have done that you little nutcracker! I may not like snow, but I AM this arcade's "biggest snowball" champion! Prepare to be buried!" Ralph exclaimed. The two started to run around the building as Ralph comically chased behind Vanellope, watching her laughing.

"Come here ya little...!" Ralph exclaimed. Vanellope laughed.

"You're gonna have to catch me first flat foot!" Vanellope exclaimed with a laugh. As they chased each other around the building, Felix couldn't help but chuckle.

"And what's got you so happy?" Calhoun asked. Felix sighed and looked over at Ralph, rounding the corner.

"Well, its just really good to see ol' Ralph has a friend like our little Vanellope. At first, nobody in our game liked him simply because he was the "bad guy". But Vanellope got to see Ralph the same way I have, a big hearted giant who only acts big and mean when he's doing his job." Felix said "I guess...I'm grateful that Ralph and Vanellope met." Just then, Ralph tripped on his own two feet and threw the giant snowball in the air. Everyone watched as it soared up and then came plopping down over them, lightly coating them in snow.

**.: WRECK-IT RALPH :.**

Afterwards, Ralph and his friends sat together in the Nicelanders Apartment lobby to plan out what they were going to do for this year's holiday.

"Okey dokey. Since I'm going to be this year's host, I'm thinking of "old classic" kind of Christmas. You know? The way things used to be before the newer stuff came in." Ralph said. Felix nodded, writing things down on a clipboard.

"Just remember. You don't have a lot of time to get things ready. We have until tonight." Calhoun explained. Felix added that was why they had the Christmas tree gathering so early, to give whoever the winner of the contest was enough time.

"Now...what to do about decorations. I'm not exactly the best at "making" as I am "wrecking"." Ralph said, looking at his hands. Vanellope, seated on the couch, lightly swayed her feet before an idea hit her.

"Hey. I know! We can make decorations out of the Make-A-Cart station in my game! We can make whatever we want and bring it here!" Vanellope exclaimed. Ralph, remembering their time making her cart, snapped his fingers.

"Yes! That's brilliant! And...And...And...I'm sure Felix and I can make like a...a...dagh! Felix? What do they call that thing? That...That...eh. Whatever. I'll tell you later." Ralph said, getting Felix partially excited. He then turned to Calhoun, asking how great she was at cooking. Calhoun looked on with a shocked glare.

"Wh-What do you take me for you lumbering oaf?! Some kind of master chef?! I'm a commander in my own game! Not your personal cook!" Calhoun shouted. Ralph lightly gulped, backing away while lightly shaking his hands.

"Ehhh...I...I was just gonna ask if you and Felix could help out with cooking treats and such for the guests?" Ralph asked nervously. Calhoun quietly crossed her arms and looked firmly at Ralph, putting everyone on edge, before she shrugged.

"Fine. Whatever." she said, shaking her head afterwards. Everyone else nervously chuckled as Ralph and Vanellope turned to one another.

"Okay then. C'mon squirt. While they're working on their cooking, we've got some decorations to make. Let's hop the next train back to Sugar Rush." Ralph said. Vanellope nodded and followed Ralph outside before she jumped back on his shoulder. As the two were rushing off outside, Ralph heard someone's voice calling out. He stopped and looked to see Q*bert.

"Huh? Oh hey Q*bert. I didn't know if you got back from the tree decorating party. What's up?" Ralph asked. Q*bert began to speak, but nothing he could say made any kind of sense.

"H-Huh? What's that Q*bert? I...I don't understand." Ralph asked. Vanellope hopped off Ralph's shoulder and watched Q*bert's word bubbles as he spoke again.

"Uh huh. Oh. Okay. I think he's asking how it feels to be the "winner" this year?" Vanellope asked. But instead of answering, Ralph looked confusingly at Vanellope, who lightly began to blush.

"What?! Felix's been teaching me Q*bert so we could chat. D-Don't look at me that way!" Vanellope exclaimed. Q*bert continued to talk, catching Vanellope's attention.

"Oh. He's asking if we'd like some help from him." Vanellope said. Ralph glanced at Q*bert and lightly shrugged.

"Fine with me. What about you squirt?" Ralph asked. Vanellope glanced at Q*bert and shrugged.

"Well, I don't know if he'd be able to help out in Sugar Rush. Maybe Felix and sargeant lady would like the help?" Vanellope asked. Ralph nodded, saying that sounded good. And with Vanellope's translation, Q*bert was happy to assist. Afterwards, the two were then off out of Fix-It Felix Jr. and on their way to Sugar Rush.

"So...what do you think we'll need to make?" Ralph asked. Vanellope chuckled.

"Reindeer! They are a definite around the holidays! Oh! And we'll need some candy canes for outside too!" Vanellope exclaimed. As they passed through Game Central Station, they saw more characters hard at work, finishing up the decorating. But as they went through, some of the other game characters would stop and congratulate Ralph.

"Way to go Ralphie! Can't wait for this year's Christmas Eve party!" Doctor Eggman called. Ralph also saw Chun-Li and Miles "Tails" Prower waving at him from afar.

"Hey there Ralph! How's things going? Need any help with the party planning?" Yuni Verse asked, catching Ralph for a moment. Ralph came to a stop and turned to her, lightly waving his hand.

"Who? Me? Nah! I've already got three of my "best" on it. In fact, we're just heading over to Sugar Rush to make a couple decorations." Ralph explained. They then continued on and hopped on the next line heading into Sugar Rush. Vanellope looked on with a smile as Ralph was himself. But then, he lightly glanced down at Vanellope.

"Man. The holidays are almost here. I know I'm supposed to be busy focusing on this party. But...I really want this to be special...since this is little Vanellope's first actual Christmas. From what she told me, everyone in Sugar Rush used to keep her out of their holiday cheer because she was still "The Glitch"." Ralph thought. He continued looking on at her as Vanellope adjusted her seat.

"Before Christmas comes, I gotta find something extra perfect for Vanellope. Not just because she's my friend...because she's the first person to see me as something more than just a "bad guy"." Ralph thought. He sighed as the line continued on up the plug cord and into Sugar Rush.

**__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	3. Part 3: Trouble in Sugar Rush

**_Wreck-It Ralph: A Wreckin' Christmas_**

**_Part 3: Trouble in Sugar Rush_**

Ralph and Vanellope, having rushed out of Fix-It Felix Jr. to work on the holiday party, have just arrived in Sugar Rush via the transporter from Game Central Station. They stepped outside and glared out in the distance as the sun shined brightly over Vanellope's home game.

"Okey dokey Vanellope. Time to get a couple of candy reindeer made for the holiday party." Ralph said, escorting the small girl onto his shoulder. As they stepped out into the open fields of the game and passing across the rainbow walkway, Ralph stepped in something cold and sloshy, causing him to freeze up. He looked down and saw a giant scoop of vanilla ice cream.

"What the? How did THIS get here?" Ralph asked. Vanellope looked down and lightly chuckled.

"Oh. Maybe its supposed to be my game's version of "snow"." Vanellope guessed. Ralph quietly glared at her with arms crossed.

"What?! Its a world made of CANDY and SWEETS! What were you expecting?" Vanellope asked. Ralph sighed and continued down the path, eventually coming to the forest of giant candy canes. Vanellope hopped onto one of the branches and called down to Ralph.

"Hey muscles! How about pulling off a couple of these? We can use them for party decorations! After all, Sugar Rush IS the only place to find candy canes!" Vanellope called. Ralph smirked and cracked his knuckles.

"Okay then! You just make sure to stand clear little missy." Ralph said. As Vanellope jumped off, Ralph took a big leap up and grabbed the lowest branch of the candy cane tree. With one mighty yank, Ralph pulled it off and gave it a bend, forming a perfect candy cane.

"Perfect!" Vanellope smirked. Ralph smirked and set it down before targeting his next branch.

"So...how many do you think we'll need? I don't wanna break too many of these things." Ralph asked. Vanellope scoffed and waved her hand.

"What are you? Some kind of enviromentalist? This is a GAME world. Things grow back." Vanellope said. Ralph glanced up at the tree, watching as a new branch magically growed back from the spot Ralph snapped it off from.

"Huh. Pretty cool. Saves me the trouble of having to go around between trees." Ralph said, intrigued by the game design. As Ralph prepared to jump again, Vanellope seemed to be glancing away behind her repeatedly. She was noticed after Ralph snapped off another branch.

"Huh? Something the matter pee-wee?" Ralph asked. Vanellope quickly looked to Ralph, lightly stuttering.

"Ehhh...y-yeah. While we're here...I...think I left something of mine back at my place. I'll...I'll go and get it." Vanellope said. Ralph set down the branch by his feet.

"Its okay. Here. Hop on. I'll give you a lift there." Ralph offered. But Vanellope lightly blushed, waving her hands.

"N-No! No. It's okay Ralphie. I'll go get it myself. Heh. I'm not HELPLESS or anything. I'll just go and..." Vanellope said. As she slowly backed up, Ralph approached still.

"Come on. I don't mind. I doubt the candy cane branches are going anywhere." Ralph said. Vanellope groaned and rattled her head, closing her eyes tightly.

"I...I have to pee too! So don't follow me STINK BRAIN!" Vanellope exclaimed, rushing off afterwards. Ralph, still confused by what just happened, merely shrugged and turned around.

"Geesh. What's HER malfunction?" Ralph asked. Vanellope continued to run away, stopping when she was a good distance away. She took a break nearby a jawbreaker and sighed, seating herself against it.

"Eagh. Stupid stink brain. When I say I don't wanna be followed, I mean it. He thinks he's gotta watch over me twenty four seven? Hello! News flash to Wreck-It Ralph! This is MY game world. I know it like the back of my hand." Vanellope said, talking to herself. After getting out a few more rants, she heavily sighed.

"But...the reason I didn't want him around was so...he didn't know...I haven't picked out a gift for him yet." she muttered. She sighed again, twittling her fingers.

"If Ralphie ever found out I didn't get him a gift, I'm sure that would ruin the holidays for him. And he's trying his best to make this party fun for everyone. And...to make sure that my first Christmas was special. To tell him that I don't have a gift? That'd ruin everything." Vanellope said. She then paused, trying to come up with a good idea for a present. As she thought, she remembered all the times she heard Ralph complain about the cold.

"Ah! That's it! I got it!" Vanellope thought. Just as she got her idea, she saw a looming shadow behind her. She turned and saw Ralph with an arm full of candy canes.

"Huh? I thought you were going to your place? Why are you all the way over here?" Ralph asked. Vanellope remained quiet until she lightly chuckled.

"B-Because I remembered I took care of that errand of mine yesterday. So I just waited over here for you to finish. Anyway, c'mon Ralphie! Onward!" she chuckled, glitching herself onto Ralph's shoulder. Ralph merely shrugged before continuing on.

**.: WRECK-IT RALPH :.**

In no time at all, Ralph and Vanellope made it to the Make-A-Kart mini game site and entered through the front doors.

"So...how exactly are we going to make reindeer if the only thing this place makes are race cars?" Ralph asked. Vanellope winked and hopped off.

"Simple Ralphie boy. Ever since I took over this place, I had a few "moderations" made to this place for just such an occasion. Observe." Vanellope said. In the "Pick a Kart" room, Vanellope reached behind the curtains nearby and pressed a button against the wall.

"There we go." Vanellope said. As the curtains around them went up, a large computer screen dropped down in front of Vanellope and Ralph.

"Okey dokey. Now to just type in..."reindeer"." Vanellope muttered, typing on the keyboard that appeared before her. After entering the keyword, they both watched as screens began displaying the different body parts of a reindeer.

"Now we just sit back and wait." Vanellope said, dusting off her hands with pride. Ralph watched as the mechanical machine went off on its own, producing exactly what they needed in terms of reindeer. First, the dough was made and cut out exactly by mechanical arms. It was then brought through the auto-bake oven and cooked to the perfect temperature before it came up to the decorating part. As Ralph watched, it suddenly stopped.

"Huh? Wh-What's going on?" Ralph asked. Vanellope smirked.

"What? They're your decorations Ralph. I figured you'd want to, ya know, decorate them your way?" Vanellope asked. Ralph looked at the reindeer statue and nodded, asking if she'd like to help. Vanellope pretended to gasp in surprise.

"Really? Aw shucks Ralph!" Vanellope chuckled "Just let me get a few more set up and I'll be right over. Go on pal. You get to do this first one." Ralph nodded and walked over to start. As he did, Vanellope took a long look at the size of his feet.

"Hmm. Okay. I'm gonna guess they're a size...twelve? Maybe fifteen?" Vanellope thought. After typing in a "4" quantity for the reindeer, she also added in another item to be made afterwards. Vanellope then hurried over to see Ralph finish decorating the first one with a splotch of colors.

"Well, its like I said before, I'm more of a "wrecking" kind of guy." Ralph chuckled. Vanellope looked back down the track and saw the other reindeer coming out.

"Hmm. I think you're gonna need some help after all. Okay. Let's get to work." Vanellope said, rolling up her shirt sleeves. Ralph set his reindeer aside and got to work with Vanellope carefully decorating the other ones. They were able to take several other colors from the frosting available and mixed them to make exactly what shade they needed. By the time they were done, they had three perfect reindeer with nearly exact matching shades of color.

"Perfect!" Vanellope chuckled. Ralph then looked to his, asking what they should do with this one. Vanellope took a glance and thought for a moment. But she had an idea hit her as she took a red gum drop off the wall nearby and stuck it on the face.

"There! We can call this one Rudolph." Vanellope smirked. With their work done, Ralph picked up the reindeer and began carrying them out with Vanellope holding the door open.

"Okay Ralph. I've got to turn off the system now. But I'll be right back, 'kay?" Vanellope asked. Ralph nodded, saying he'd meet her over by Sugar Rush's exit.

"Gotcha." Vanellope said, closing the door. She looked back to the conveyor belt and saw a large pair of slipper like shoes laying by the frosting station. Vanellope looked with a grin as she approached.

"These are perfect. Ol' Ralph's gonna love these." Vanellope said. She looked at the black and red frosting, getting a good idea of how to decorate.

**.: WRECK-IT RALPH :.**

Seated outside awaiting Vanellope, Ralph was passing the time by working out. He lifted two large jawbreakers in each hand, having set the decorated reindeer down behind him.

"Thirty-five...Thirty-six...Thirty-seven. Got to keep these arms of mine in good condition." Ralph said, counting how many times he lifted them. But as Ralph was busy lifting weights, a pair of black suited creatures were seen creeping up from behind him. Through parts of their suits, they appeared to be light green, similar to the color of King Candy's former croonie, Sour Bill.

"There we go." Ralph chuckled, setting them down. But just as Ralph turned around, he caught a glimpse of the strange black creatures picking up and running off with their reindeer.

"Wh-What the...?! HEY YOU! Drop those right now!" Ralph exclaimed. The creatures saw Ralph and squeaked, running away just as Ralph tried to smash them with his fists. He growled as he watched the small creatures making off with their reindeer.

"You little creeps better drop those right NOW! Or else...Or else...I'M GONNA WRECK YOU!" Ralph exclaimed, bubbling with anger as he chased them. He ran with all his might, swinging his giant hands to try and grab the reindeer. But he didn't watch where he was going and wound up ramming face first into one of the candy cane trees. The little thieves continued off as Ralph groaned and fell to the ground. Vanellope, having to come out at the time, heard the commotion and gasped at Ralph.

"Holy cow! Ralph! Wh-What happened?! Where are the reindeer?!" Vanellope asked. Ralph groaned and sat up, looking off into the candy cane forest.

"I-I don't know. I was waiting for you to come back out and then these...little ninja things came outta nowhere and made off with them!" Ralph shouted. Vanellope lightly gasped.

"Goodie Bandits...? Now? Oh no." Vanellope groaned.

**__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	4. Part 4: Ralph's Reckless Race

**_Wreck-It Ralph: A Wreckin' Christmas_**

**_Part 4: Ralph's Reckless Race_**

Ralph and Vanellope stayed close to each other's side as they forced their way through the thick candy cane forest around Sugar Rush. But to be more exact, Vanellope rode on Ralph's shoulders as he used his big arms to push away the candy canes, sometimes snapping them.

"So...tell me again who these "Goodie Bandits" are shrimp? Just what do they want with our decorations anyway?" Ralph asked. Vanellope glanced down at Ralph.

"We discovered 'em after the whole "King Candy" problem here in Sugar Rush. Nobody knew WHERE these little sugar freaks came from until we did a bit of digging and found out they're meant to be "obstacles" meant to throw racers off their course. But ever since King Candy went out, they've been popping up a lot more often, either stealing from the citizens or from me." Vanellope explained. She then crossed her arms and leaned against Ralph's head.

"The only reason I can THINK that they stole our decorations was because they LOVE sugar or anything baked from the Kart Factory. They really love their sweets." Vanellope said. Ralph groaned.

"Well, I don't wanna have to go through the trouble of making another set of baked reindeer for the party. It'd be a waste of extra pastry. That's why I'm gonna find those little thieves and make 'em fork over their stolen goods." Ralph said. Vanellope lightly scoffed.

"Uhh...no offense Ralphie? But no one in Sugar Rush, even MYSELF, knows where these little creeps call home. So...we may just be walking in circles." Vanellope said. Ralph groaned, saying he'd find their hideout one way or another. But just then, he came to a halt and looked down, seeing a long trail of mini footprints in the frosting covering the ground.

"Hey squirt. What do you say? Think these belong to our crooks?" Ralph asked. Vanellope glanced down and hopped off Ralph's shoulder, looking at the footprints compared to her own. Unlike her round shoe base, they appeared to be three toed, spread out in front.

"Yeah. I think these are them. C'mon Ralphie. They couldn't have gotten far." she said, escorted back on Ralph's shoulder. The two continued on through the thick of the candy cane forest, keeping their eyes focused on the footprint trail. But as they went deeper in, the trees became thicker and thicker, making it trickier to get through. But soon enough, they came upon a large group of candy cane trees stacked around each other, making what appeared to be a large fort.

"What the? What's a fort doing all the way out here?" Ralph asked, scratching his head. Vanellope took another look down and gasped, seeing the footprints they were following leading straight inside.

"Ralph! We did it! The tracks lead inside that fort!" Vanellope called. Ralph glanced down and then at Vanellope, both giving a grin as they lightly fist bump the other.

"C'mon. We've got some "sweet" thieves to talk to." Ralph said, strolling towards the fort.

**.: WRECK-IT RALPH :.**

The two quietly crept as close as they could towards the hideout, staying on their tiptoes as they walked. Vanellope successfully reached the wall as Ralph was following behind her. However, a few of the bandits on the wall noticed Ralph's giant figure.

"Intruder! INTRUDER!" they announced. Ralph gasped and ran to Vanellope's side, embracing himself against the wall as the entire fort was now in an uproar.

"Okay. On the count of three, we bust in there, grab the decorations and then split. Got it?" Vanellope asked. Ralph looked to her and nodded.

"One...two...THREE!" Vanellope called, jumping onto Ralph's shoulders as he swung a massive fist towards the doors, shattering them in an instant. The loud destruction caught the attention of the entire band of Goodie Bandits, gathered together in the center of the fort with Vanellope and Ralph's decorations.

"Intruders!" one of them shouted. Ralph watched as a group of them brought out catapults with giant scoops of ice cream in the launchers. They began to fire at Ralph and Vanellope. But luckily, the two were able to avoid them. And as they reloaded, Ralph charged ahead and smashed them with his large hands, sending one of the loaded ice cream balls flying clear out of sight as he slammed down on the launcher.

"All right. Nobody move! We came to get our stuff back. Anybody try anything funny and they deal with ME. Because, for your information, in my game, I'M the bad guy." Ralph said, cracking his knuckles. The bandits quickly gathered around their latest haul and faced Ralph with angry glares. Vanellope hopped off Ralph's shoulder and approached them slowly.

"Look. We don't want any trouble. Just give us back what you stole. Otherwise, I'm afraid my "accomplice" here will have to get rough." Vanellope said. But the bandits didn't back down.

"Oh. You don't wanna listen, eh? Fine. Ralphie? Sick 'em boy." Vanellope sneered, glaring at the bandits with narrowed eyes. But Ralph looked confusingly at her.

"Sick 'em boy"? What am I? Your PET?" Ralph asked. Vanellope groaned and turned back to Ralph, saying that wasn't the issue right now. But as she looked back to the bandits, one of them stepped forward and drew a candy cane sword.

"L-Look you...sugary princess! We don't care! We need these in order to survive around these parts! B-B-Because of your kind, we hardly get any food to live!" they called. Vanellope glanced at the bandit in confusion.

"Wh-What do ya mean? You guys steal from us all the time!" Vanellope called. The bandit scoffed.

"Yeah! But since the likes of "King Candy" came about, we've been banned from ever showing our faces around the players or anyone else in this game! We're STARVING out here! There's not much to eat when the landscape is made out of inedible candy!" he shouted. Vanellope lightly gasped.

"Wait a second. King Candy banned you guys from being seen? And you can't come and get the food you need? Th-That's ridiculous!" Vanellope exclaimed. The bandits nodded.

"Yeah. And because of it, we had to resort to thieving to get the food we need. That King Candy's totally made it unfair for us. We're starving out here!" the bandit complained. Ralph looked on alongside Vanellope, unsure what to do about this.

"Uhhh...well, I don't know if this will make things any better, but...King Candy's gone. That guy was really Turbo, a really jealous character from an unplugged game. Now that he's gone, surely you and the candy people can work something out." Ralph explained. The bandits gasped.

"What? King Candy's gone?! B-But how?! That dude was ruthless to us! Who could've dethroned him?!" the bandit asked. Vanellope snickered.

"You're looking at your heroes boys! Me, Vanellope von Schweetz, and THE Wreck-It Ralph!" Vanellope announced as Ralph gave a bow. The bandits gasped and began to cheer loudly, throwing off their black garnments.

"HOORAY! King Candy is no more! We're free!" they shouted. One of them approached Vanellope and graciously shook her hand before shaking Ralph's.

"Thank you heroes! You have set things right once again in this game!" he proclaimed. Ralph chuckled, but then, he gained a dumbstruck look.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold up a second! We took care of King Candy a long time ago. How come you guys didn't know about any of this? That creep locked up everyone's memories of Vanellope so he could become king. Don't you guys know who this is?" Ralph asked, pointing at Vanellope. Vanellope looked back at Ralph and shrugged.

"I suppose they didn't seem to care that much. My memories might have come back to everyone, but since these guys live so far away from the other citizens that it probably didn't matter to them. They probably still thought King Candy was here." Vanellope said. Ralph thought for a moment and nodded, guessing that was the only reason.

"So...can we have our stuff back now guys?" Vanellope asked. The bandits looked to each other and nodded.

**.: WRECK-IT RALPH :.**

We rejoin Ralph and Vanellope as they are heading back towards the entrance to Sugar Rush, armed now with the reclaimed candy reindeer decorations in Ralph's arms.

"Phew. That worked out better than I thought." Ralph said. Vanellope nodded, riding on Ralph's shoulder.

"Yeah. Now we can head back to Fix-It Felix Jr. and check in on the others. They GOT to be done at this point." Vanellope said. But as the two were approaching the doorway, they gawked at a surprising sight. The giant lump of ice cream Ralph fired earlier had flown all the way and jammed up the doorway, sealing it with a giant ball of vanilla.

"Wh-What in the?! What happened to the doorway?!" Ralph exclaimed. Vanellope groaned.

"Oh great! It's all blocked off! Ralph! What are we gonna do?! The party's in a little while from now!" Vanellope called. Ralph groaned and set down the reindeers and then Vanellope.

"What else? I guess I'm just gonna have to dig us out." Ralph said, flexing his fingers. He took a deep breath before charging straight forward, using his hands to rip apart and chuck bits of ice cream behind him.

"That a boy Ralphie! Keep it up!" Vanellope called. Ralph continued to dig, eventually breaking through the ice cream and created a path into the plug. Vanellope rejoined him afterwards as he grabbed the reindeer. The two then hopped onto the cart and prepared to exit. However, the cart did not move.

"Wh-What the?! What now?" Ralph asked. Vanellope looked down and groaned, seeing bits of the vanilla ice cream on the circuit panels operating the cart system.

"Oh boy. Ralph? I think some of that ice cream got in here and caused some of the wires to short circuit. The cart's not gonna go anywhere." Vanellope said. Ralph growled, grasping his head with his hands.

"D'oh! Not now! Not now!" Ralph groaned. He suddenly got off the cart and grasped the end with both hands.

"What are you...?!" Vanellope asked. Ralph then began to push, causing the cart to begin budging its way along the track and began going through the plug cord. Vanellope quickly figured out that Ralph was trying to use his strength to force the cart up into Game Central Station again.

"Oh! Now I get it! Go Ralphie! Go Ralphie! GO! GO! GO!" Vanellope cried. The cart continued its way through the cord and, after a few stops because of Ralph slipping on his way up slope, they successfully made it back to Game Central Station.

"All right! C'mon squirt!" Ralph called, scooping her and the reindeer with his hands. But as they came through the gateway, they were stopped by a loud buzzing sound. Ralph groaned heavily and looked as Surge Protector arrived.

"Halt. Name?" he asked. Ralph groaned and pushed him aside.

"Not now you little bug! Just get somebody down into Sugar Rush and get the cart system checked! It got fried by flying ice cream!" Ralph yelled. They ran clear through the central hall and jumped back onto an approaching cart into Fix-It Felix Jr.

"Phew! That was close." Vanellope sighed. Ralph caught his breath as he looked to her.

"Don't worry kid. Things are gonna be all right now. I bet Felix and Calhoun are finishing up right now as we speak." Ralph said. The two sat quietly as the cart continued on its way up through Ralph's game cord and back into Fix-It Felix. And as they came to a gentle halt at the station, Ralph and Vanellope quickly hopped off.

"C'mon Ralph. Let's get this party up and...!" Vanellope exclaimed with joy, stopping at a horrifying sight. Ralph wondered why Vanellope stopped and looked to her.

"Huh? H-Hey kid. You okay?" Ralph asked. Vanellope directed his attention towards the Nicelanders Apartments, gasping at the sight of the entire building having been broken to pieces, bricks scattered everywhere and a regretful Felix sighing heavily next to Calhoun.

"What in game coding errors happened here?!" Ralph exclaimed, shocked by the destruction.

**__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	5. Part 5: A Christmas Miracle

**_Wreck-It Ralph: A Wreckin' Christmas_**

**_Part 5: A Christmas Miracle_**

Having just returned from Sugar Rush with decorations in hand, Wreck-It Ralph and Vanellope looked on in total shock to see the Nicelanders Apartment building blown to smithereens. Ralph's eyes almost popped from his head as his jaw was dangling below. Vanellope was blown away as well.

"W-What?! Dah...DAGH! What the heck happened Felix?! How'd the apartment building get like this?!" Ralph exclaimed, dropping the reindeer under his arm. He approached Felix who looked on with a big nervous grin across his face, fiddling with his fingers. Vanellope saw Calhoun standing next to a smashed stove with an apron and chef's hat in her hand, partially burned by something.

"Felix! What happened here?! Spit it out! The party's gonna start any second!" Ralph shouted. Felix continued to stand with his nervous grin as sweat raced down his head. But then, he broke out in a shameful wail and leaped onto Ralph's chest.

"Oh Ralph! I'm SO sorry pal! It's all our fault!" Felix cried, burying his face in Ralph's shirt. Ralph plucked the tiny man off his chest and let him drop to the ground.

"Just calm down and tell us. What caused all of this?" Vanellope asked, approaching Ralph's side. Calhoun sighed as Felix continued to cry.

"It was an accident. Miss Calhoun was trying to cook up what you asked us to do and we've been hard at work since you left. But EVERYTHING she cooked was a disaster! Eventually, she got so frustrated that she started blasting things all over the place! Not to mention the stove practically blew up!" Felix cried. Ralph gasped, looking around at the destruction left around the building.

"Oh no. Gene's gonna have a FIELD DAY with me!" Ralph thought. But then, he remembered Felix's magic hammer. But the second he was about to ask, Felix drew it out, still crying.

"I know what you're gonna suggest Ralph! But at the rate I would go, it'd take me a LONG time to FIX this! I don't think I can fix THIS big a mess!" Felix cried. He continued to baul as Ralph fell completely silent. Stumbling back from shock, he took a few steps back before landing on his rear in the snow covered ground.

"No way. All of that work...for THIS?" Ralph asked. He sighed and covered his face with his hand, causing Vanellope to worry. She slowly approached his side and patted him gently.

"Hey...c'mon Ralphie. We can handle this. Right? I mean...you're Ralph, my main man!" Vanellope said, trying to cheer him. But Ralph took one look at Vanellope.

"Yeah right squirt. We can't get things ready for the party at THIS point!" Ralph groaned. He continued to sulk, worrying Vanellope even more. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't find the words and ended up stuttering. But after turning away for a minute, the right words came to her and she snapped her fingers.

"Hey! What kind of attitude is THAT for a hero?" Vanellope asked, putting her hands to her hips. Ralph glared at her.

"You know I'm this game's BAD GUY. Right? Do we HAVE to go over that again?" he asked. Vanellope smirked.

"I'm not talking about THAT Ralph. I'm talking about YOU, the Ralphie that saved all of Sugar Rush and, well, probably the entire arcade from King Candy and those out of control robotic insects! You mean to tell me you can't handle something like THIS? Or was that King Candy thing just a big, fat FLUKE?" she asked. Ralph lightly gasped, having a flashback to when King Candy became the giant Cy-bug and he wound up fighting him atop Diet Cola Mountain. He remembered how hopeless things seemed as well until he found the strength he needed to do the impossible and save Vanellope's game.

"D-Do you think it was a fluke kid? Do you?" Ralph asked. Vanellope scoffed and waved her hand.

"What? Are ya kidding? Of COURSE it wasn't a fluke! You're a hero Ralph...at least...to me you are." Vanellope said. Ralph continued looking on at Vanellope, seeing the sad look on her face. He then reached under his shirt and pulled out a small heart shaped, candy made medal hanging from his neck. Vanellope saw it and gasped.

"H-Hey. Is that...?" Vanellope asked. Ralph looked to her and smiled.

"Yeah. I've...kept it all this time. It's my medal after all." Ralph said "And you know? You're right." Vanellope began to smile as Calhoun and Felix looked on as well.

"I...no. WE'RE the ones that saved this arcade from that psycho King Candy and those cy-bugs! We ought to be able to handle a little party like this and get things back on track!" Ralph exclaimed. Felix seemed to be rising out of his depression as he looked over at Ralph. Vanellope's smile grew across her face as she hopped up onto his shoulder.

"We can't just give up now. We've worked so hard and I'm gonna show the rest of this arcade just what this BAD GUY can do! When Gene arrives, he is gonna have been worrying over nothing! C'mon everyone! Let's do THIS!" Ralph shouted. Everyone raised their arms and gave a cheer, minus Calhoun.

**.: WRECK-IT RALPH :.**

Having been pepped by Ralph's rallying speech and newfound enthusiasm, the four were hard at work reparing the Nicelanders Apartment building. While Vanellope loaded bricks into Ralph's hands, he would give them a chuck over to Felix, who quickly used his hammer to send the bricks back in the right place. Calhoun would also help by bringing over furniture that was destroyed and he would repair it.

"All right! We've got the first floor back! Keep it going guys!" Felix called. But just then, there was a giant gust of wind racing around the site, sending the bricks and other objects flying high into the air. Felix gasped and quickly used his hammer as fast as he could. But they came too fast and wound up burying him in a pile of bricks. When the wind stopped, everyone looked to see a mysterious individual among them. It appeared to be a blue hedgehog with green eyes and big red shoes on his feet.

"Hey there! Thought I'd lend a hand." he said, giving a wink to Ralph. Felix popped out of the bricks and looked in shock at their guest.

"Jiminy Jaminy! Is that THE Sonic the Hedgehog?!" Felix gasped. Ralph and Vanellope gasped.

"S-Sonic the Hedgehog?! The most famous hero of the arcade?!" Ralph exclaimed. Vanellope lightly shook her head in surprise.

"No way..." she said. Sonic lightly chuckled and crossed his arms.

"I saw you guys were in a bit of a pickle. I came to see how things were coming on the party and, well, I felt like offering a hand." Sonic said. Ralph gave a grin and flashed a thumbs up as Sonic did the same. The hedgehog then smirked and pointed over towards the entrance to the game.

"Not to be a "party spoiler" but they wanted to help as well. So I figured I'd bring 'em here too." Sonic said. The group turned to see Mary, one of the Nicelanders, and Q*bert.

"Mary! Q*bert? You guys are here too?" Ralph asked. Mary chuckled.

"Of course we are Ralph. We didn't want you to have to fret yourself crazy over something like this. I know Gene can be rather stuffy, but we're all rooting for you Ralphie. And I...I mean, we wanted to lend whatever we could to you." Mary explained. Ralph smiled and looked to the others, getting an idea when he saw Calhoun.

"Hey! That gives me an idea. Mary! You're good with a stove, right? Well, when Felix gets your room fixed, there's something I'd like ya to do for me. Here. Listen." Ralph exclaimed, leaning in close to whisper in her ear. And in no time at all, Q*bert, Sonic and Mary began lending their hands to helping Ralph and Felix repair the building and getting the party planning back on track. And in no time, the Nicelanders Apartment was repaired.

"Oh good! Now to start working these baking hands of mine! Out of the way Ralphie boy!" she called, scooting herself inside. And as Felix approached Ralph, dusting his hands off, his big finger tapped his shoulder.

"Say, Felix, you're pretty good at stuff other than fixing my messes. Right?" Ralph asked. Felix glanced at him and nodded.

"Okay then. Here is something I need you to help me with." Ralph said, bringing Felix with him as they went back towards his pile of bricks. Meanwhile, Vanellope and Sonic were busy decorating the ground outside the apartment building with the candy reindeer and hand made snowmen. With Calhoun's help, Vanellope was crafting a large snowman in the shape of Ralph himself. Q*bert helped by shooting bits of coal on the snowmen, giving them smiling faces.

"Perfect-o!" Vanellope smirked, checking things out from the ground. She then had Calhoun help stick the collected candy canes in precise spots around the front. Meanwhile, at Ralph's brick pile, the big man was seen making something with a string of thread and a needle, given precise directions by Felix, watching from higher up. He would occasionally stick his tongue out and close one eye, focusing on where he was gripping the needle, giving its tiny size and his thick fingers.

"Okay. Now just a couple more stitches there Ralph and she's good." Felix said, eyeing Ralph's work. As Ralph was still working, he stopped and looked ahead, seeing his friends hard at work with the decorations. Feeling left out, he put down what he was working on and asked Felix if he could finish it for him. Felix couldn't help but watch with a smirk as Ralph went to Vanellope.

"That big lug...I tell ya." Felix said, picking up the needle.

**.: WRECK-IT RALPH :.**

With everything accounted for and the area set up with various tables and goodies provided by Mary, the party scene was set up for everyone to arrive.

"We did it Ralph! This looks GREAT!" Vanellope exclaimed with glee. Ralph lightly chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. Calhoun smirked and lightly elbowed him.

"You did good knucklehead." she said. Felix also grinned, patting Ralph from behind. Just then, they all heard a light clapping coming from nearby. Ralph looked ahead and saw Gene, approaching from the station into the game.

"G-Gene?" Ralph asked.

"Good job Ralph. I...I guess I was worried over nothing. Y-You did good...Wreck-It Ralph." Gene said. Ralph grinned and bent down, shaking Gene's hand as he approached.

"Listen Ralph. A-After I said those things to you at the tree decorating...well, a lot of the other folks at the apartment was afraid that I was too harsh on you. And, well, maybe I was. This was your first time doing something this big and...I just wanted to apologize for making things the way they were for you." Gene said. Vanellope and Felix watched with arms tucked away as Ralph looked on.

"So...again, I'm sorry." Gene said. Ralph continued to look on quietly before growing a grin. He then lightly poked Gene's chest with his finger.

"Well, that's just how we are sometimes Gene. Don't worry." he said. Gene brushed his chest before looking at Ralph with a light smile.

"You're a good man, Wreck-It Ralph. You certainly are." he said.

_Later..._

With everything set up the way it was, the party was soon in full swing and people began coming from all of the games across Litwak's Arcade. Things became loud and merry as everyone who came talked about what amazing decorations Ralph had used or recalling past Christmas tales and such. Among all the party folks, Ralph was seen walking through them all with a large red and black striped scarf around his neck and a warm fuzzy red cap on his head.

"Ha ha! Hope you're enjoying yourselves! Y-Yes! "Ho ho ho!" to you too!" Ralph called, carrying a cup in his hand. As he passed through the crowds, he saw Vanellope taking a seat near the steps of the Nicelanders Apartment building.

"Hey shrimp. What's going on? Why are you all over here by yourself? The party's over there." Ralph asked. Vanellope looked up at him and lightly grinned.

"Its okay Ralphie. I just needed a break for a minute. I'm not as big as you ya know." Vanellope said. Ralph chuckled and sat himself down right by her side in the snow. He passed her the cup in his hand, showing hot chocolate inside.

"Here ya go. Thought you'd like something warm." Ralph said. Vanellope smiled, thanking him before taking a sip. Ralph then noticed a big gift box, wrapped in purple paper with a green bow, behind her and asked what it was. Vanellope glanced back and smirked, wondering when he would notice. She put down her cup and picked it up, passing it to Ralph.

"Its for you! Merry Christmas stink brain!" Vanellope chuckled. Ralph took the gift and looked at the top, seeing "To: Stink-Brain Ralph" on the tag. With a crude look on his face, he tore the paper off and looked inside. When he pulled out what was inside, it was revealed to be a pair of giant foot shoes made of the same batter from the reindeer. They were colored bright red with black around the toes.

"They're for you Ralph. I know you probably don't like stepping in cold stuff. So, while we were at Sugar Rush, I had these made for you. Now you can keep those clod hoppers of yours warm so you don't catch cold." Vanellope said "Plus...it would help ya avoid stepping in animal poo too." Ralph chuckled and looked at them, tring to get them over his feet. With a little trouble at first, he soon got them through.

"Heh. It'll take some getting used to." Ralph said. Just then, he remembered something and snapped his fingers.

"Hmm? What's going on?" Vanellope asked. Ralph reached under his overalls and pulled something out, keeping it hidden in the palms of his big hands. Vanellope's eyes began to widen with excitement.

"Wh-What's that Ralph? Is...Is that what I think it is?!" Vanellope asked. Ralph looked to her and grinned, opening his hands to show a crudely designed but well sewn together doll of himself with a miniature version of her sewn to his right hand. From the way it looked, they were smiling while holding hands. Vanellope lightly gasped as Ralph slipped it into her hands.

"I had Felix help me with the sewing. I thought you'd like something to have with you back at your new palace home to remind you just how much you changed this bad guy." Ralph said, patting his chest where his heart was. Vanellope only continued to stare at the doll, starting to leak tears from her eyes. Eventually, she brought it close to her chest and looked up at Ralph.

"Oh...you big stinker!" Vanellope cried, dropping the doll to leap into his arms. Ralph met with a light hug back as they both smiled with eyes closed.

"Merry Christmas...Vanellope." Ralph muttered. Vanellope lightly smiled, glancing at Ralph.

"Merry Christmas...Wreck-It Ralph." she said.

**:: THE END ::**


End file.
